


my favorite part

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sweet, Tea Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara's favorite part of the day is dropping by the Jasmine Dragon and saying hi to Zuko.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	my favorite part

Pushing loose wisps of dark hair behind her ear, Katara steps into the Jasmine Dragon, the sweet smell of tea wafting past her. "Hey, Zuko," she smiles at him.

"Katara," he acknowledges her with a smile. "It's good to see you. The usual?" he asks, already reaching for a disposable cup.

"Yup," she nods, approaching the register. "How's your day been?"

Glancing back at her as he goes about making her favorite blend, he replies, "It's been a slow one. Not many people have been stopping by the shop today." He hands the half-made drink off to his coworker, Suki, who picks up where he left off. Slouching against the register, he accepts her money, finishing up the transaction. "Yours?"

"Well, I'm finally at my favorite part of it," she replies easily. "I like seeing you, Zuko."

As he hands her change back, he looks taken aback. "I... uh, I like seeing you too, Katara."

Feeling a little bit bold, Katara accepts her drink, "Maybe I can see you some other time, then? After work?"

He looks dazed. "Of... of course, Katara."

Winking at him, she takes a seat by the window, locking gazes with him from across the room. She'll wait until he's done with his shift. She can't wait.


End file.
